Souls Crossing
by Ozuchi-Kozuchi
Summary: When Jacob Benet joins the Shibusen Meisters, things get interesting when he turns out to be an old friend of Tsubaki. Oc-ness. Rated T for mild language and later action. Please Read and Review.
1. Enter Jacob

**A/N: **Okay, so the OC is based off my friend Jacob, he wanted me to write a Soul Eater fic with him in it. So here it is. Please read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater. Nor do I own my friend…that would be weird.

* * *

A shadowed form walked the halls of Shibusen. As he walked, he kept glancing over his shoulder, as if worried something was following him. Why the Shimigami had called him in at this hour of the night was beyond him.

After having been attacked getting off the plane from New York, he was worried it was a trap. He heard footsteps padding softly down the hall. Holding his swords, he cautiously stepped down the hall way, barley making a sound. As he slipped into a doorway, he was met, with a gun pointed between his eyes.

"State your name and purpose here." demanded the gun wielder.

"Jacob Benet, Age 15, Sword Meister for Shibusen's East Coast sector, New York residence." he replied evenly. Master had taught him to always be specific

"Maka, hit the lights."

"Excuse me?" replied a voice, a girl by the sound of it.

"_Please_." came the annoyed response.

As the hall was lit with a bright white light, Jacob blinked. _Where the hell did all these people come from!? _he thought. He hadn't heard anything, but there they were, half a dozen people.

"Move it." barked a voice behind him. He spun around to face a tall, silver haired man with a screw in his head. "You must be the new guy. The name's Stein." He stuck out a hand.

"Eh, Jacob." he replied, at a loss for words, putting both swords in one hand before shaking hands with the strange man. Stein had stitches running across his face. As he reached up and twisted the screw in his head, Jacob took a sudden step backwards.

"Don't worry about him. He just likes to scare people." commented a girl, popping up beside him. "My name is Maka." she gave a smile. Her blond pig tails swung around as she cast her green gaze on a white haired boy further back. "That's Soul, my partner." Soul simply gave a shrug. His red irises glared at Jacob's brown ones, almost challenging him.

"You can have your partners turn back." he said. Jacob looked down in surprise. He'd forgotten, what with them being so quiet.

"Aoi, Dani, could you come out?" he asked. He flipped the blades into the air.

The katana morphed into a tall, long-haired girl with jet black hair, while the Dao turned into a slightly shorter girl with fair, close cropped hair.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Aoi." said the dark haired girl with a slight bow.

"Hi, I'm Dani!" yelled the her companion, beaming. Jacob sighed. How he'd gotten stuck with to polar opposites as partners was beyond him.

"Hello, I'm Liz, and this is my little sister Patti," replied a tall blond girl, pointing to another blond girl who was making a paper giraffe. "And this is our Meister, Death the Kidd." she pointed to the one who had first confronted them, a boy with an odd suit, and 3 stripes of white in his black hair.

"Just call me Kidd."

"Where's the annoying ninja and his partner?" asked Stein, "They're late as usual."

A sudden battle cry rang through the school. "I, the amazing Black Star, have come to help you poor mortals!"

"What the…" murmured Jacob, looking outside the door. He jumped out of the way just in time as a kid with spiky blue hair tumbled into the room.

"There he is." replied Liz dryly. She really couldn't stand the kid.

"Also present, Tsubaki, ninja weapon." replied the throwing star clutched tightly in his hand. As she transformed into her human form. Jacob and Aoi let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Tsubaki?" they shouted in unison.

"Jacob? Aoi?!" replied the dark haired girl, eyes wide.

"Am I missing something?" asked Soul, curiosity showing.

"This is Aoi…my half sister." replied the stunned Tsubaki.

* * *

**A/N:** A Dao is a type of Chinese sword. Also, if I used the wrong Shimigami (I've seen Shi_n_igami as well), please tell me so I can fix that….Please review!


	2. Who are you?

A/N: **I actually like how this story is playing out. Story is dedicated to my friend Jacob, and many thanks to my Beta reader Kuraun Kuraun**!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater, ect.

* * *

"Half sister?!" shouted Soul and Maka. The others stood in varying degrees of shock. Even Stein seemed surprised.

"Who are these people?!" demanded Black Star. He let out a small gasp of horror as Tsubaki grabbed both Jacob and Aoi in a tight hug.

"And Jacob! I never excepted you to be our new team members." she said, pulling away to smile at the both of them. Aoi's face had broken into a similar smile, while Jacob's had grown a slight shade of red.

"Um, hi, Tsubaki." replied Jacob with a small wave. He froze suddenly. "You're… still taller…than me…" he gave an attempt at a smile, which came out pained.

Aoi gave a small laugh. "Don't worry Jacob, you've gotten a lot taller. Your almost as tall as her!" she patted his shoulder as the air around him turned gloomy.

"What am I missing?! Who are YOU?" Black Star shouted, pointing at Jacob.

"This is Jacob, and this is my sister Aoi." replied Tsubaki. "I grew up with them. Jacob's family was on a transfer mission in Japan. That's where he met Aoi and they became partners." She looked at Dani. "I'm not all to sure who this is though…" she said with an apologetic smile.

"I'm Dani, Dani the Dao." she replied with a grin.

"Oh, okay!" said Black Star, with a silly grin on his face. "Let's get going, you guys are _so_ slow." Jacob was beginning to dislike him.

Stein sighed, exhaling a large puff of smoke. _When did he get a cigarette?_ Jacob mentally asked. "What are we doing?" he said out loud.

"Oh, we're going witch hunting." replied Stein. "Some of the witches might have information we want on our enemies."

"What enemies?" asked Dani, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of a fight.

"Let's hope you don't meet them for a long while." replied Soul, pushing himself off the wall he'd been leaning on. "Let's go Maka." She nodded grabbing Soul's outstretched hand. A bright blue light enveloped him until Maka was holding a scythe. "Come on." came Soul's annoyed voice, echoing strangely from the scythe.

Jacob looked behind him. Liz and Patti had both turned into identical guns, held strangely by Kidd, as if he shot with his pinkies. Tsubaki had changed back into a ninja star. "Let's hit it!" yelled Dani jumping in the air and morphing into the Dao form. Jacob caught her swiftly in his left hand. He offered the other to Aoi, who politely took it, taking her katana form. The two swords looked odd together, what with the difference in length and style.

Kidd's eyes widened. "Un-symmetrical!!!" he screeched, practically frothing at the mouth. He promptly passed out. Liz changed back and caught him before he hit the ground. Jacob stared at the boy, half out of shock and half out of fear.

"Don't worry," said Liz pulling Kidd onto her back and grabbing Patti (in gun form) off the ground, "He does this all the time. He'll get used to your swords." She headed out the door.

This was going to be a very interesting mission.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter, I know, but there shall be action in the next!! Please Review!


	3. Witches

**A/N**: Here's a longer chapter, then I'll be taking a bit more time writing (have other fics I want to work on as well) but I'll keep it up on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Soul Eater…but you knew that.

* * *

"Maka, to your right!" shouted Jacob. The girl barely dodged as a sword cut through the lamp post she'd been by. The witch whirled around, ready to kill, her blond hair spotted with blood.

_Damn it! She's fast._ Jacob moved behind the witch. She barely looked back, just enough to glimpse him, and sent a magic burst in the shape of a ferret swimming towards him through the air. The witch twirled around, her bushy stripped tail swishing from the motion.

She laughed, madness evident in her wide eyes. "What a pleasant surprise! Here I thought I was going to have a calm, peaceful night. How boring! This makes it much more fun." She grinned, all teeth.

Black Star was running silently on the roof. Jacob could now see that he'd had some training. A shingle moved from his weight. The witch threw her sword towards Black Star without looking back.

It embedded itself in his shoulder. He cried out in pain. "Black Star!" shouted Tsubaki, changing back into her human form. Her eyes went wide as the witch jumped up by them, following the ribbon attached to her sword.

"Bad move." she whispered to Tsubaki, raising her sword for a killing blow. Before she could strike, Jacob jumped up and blocked the sword. The impact sent him flying. He hit the side of the opposite building with a load crash.

The witch glared in the direction he'd flown. "Tch, stupid kid." she shrugged, her arm sore from impact. She turned her attention back to Tsubaki and Black Star, but they'd disappeared. "What the?" A bullet grazed her shoulder. She let out a hiss of pain, her long ears pressed against her head.

Maka came in swinging, as Kidd fired off more shots. A dazed Jacob lifted himself out of the rubble of the wall he'd gone through while Maka and Kidd drew the witch away. _Where's that Stein guy?_

As if summoned by the bat signal, Stein miraculously jumped into the fight. He jumped over Maka's head, spinning a scythe of his own towards the witch.

"Daddy is here Maka!" shouted a voice from the scythe.

"Shut up you idiot." replied Stein. He brought the scythe in an arc, jabbing the witch in the stomach with the end. Jacob could see Stein channeling energy through the scythe. She doubled over, coughing up blood. Her sword clattered to the ground.

"Damn you." she gasped, glaring up at Stein. Her form shifted. "Good-bye." She grinned, slipping into her animal form. Before she could scurry away, Stein swiftly picked her up, snapped a collar on her and tossed her into a small cage.

"What are you doing!" she screeched. "I can't change back!"

"It's a new invention we at Shibusen came up with. It negates a witches power. It only works when they're in animal form though. Guess you screwed up." he took a puff on his cigarette.

"What took you so long?" asked Jacob, rubbing the back of his head. Dani and Aoi switched back to human form. He winced, and pulled his hand away to find blood. "Shit."

"Oi, no cussing in front of my daughter, you little punk." A tall red-ish haired man walked over and glared at Jacob. "Right Maka, sweetheart? See, Daddy is responsible." He gave Maka a wide grin.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked, glaring at the man. Gloom clouds descended, surrounding the man.

"I had to pick him up." said Stein, pointing at the man, who had now sunk to the floor, rocking back and forth. "This is Death, Maka's father."

"He's no father of mine." Maka yelled over her shoulder. She walked over to where Soul stood by his bike.

"They have an…interesting relationship."

_This day just keeps getting better and better, _Jacob thought sarcastically. "Hey, Tsubaki, is the idi- I mean Black Star okay?"

"I'm the Great Black Star! This minor wound can not harm me!" he stated, jumping to his feet. He turned a sickly green color, the white and passed out. Tsubaki squeaked in alarm. "Don…don't sworry, ish just a…flesh wound…" he mumbled, slurring his words.

"Hmm, I think we should take him to the hospital." said Stein, observing the scene with mild interest.

"Oh, yes!" Tsubaki grabbed Black Star, threw him over her shoulder and took off running towards Shibusen. The rest stared in awe as she bounded over buildings.

"Well, we're headed home." said Soul, breaking the silence still in place after Tsubaki's departure. As Soul and Maka left on Soul's motorcycle, a thought came to Jacob. _Where do we go?_ As of yesterday, he had no home. Neither did Aoi or Dani now that he thought about it.

"Stein…where are we supposed to stay?" he asked the scientist. Aoi and Dani gave each other a look. They really didn't want to have to stay at a hotel. Cash was a little short in their team, as they had yet been able to find a bank.

Stein looked at them, as if just remembering they were there. "I dunno."

There was a general uproar, mainly from Jacob and Dani. Aoi stood off to the side, watching her partners yell at Stein. As she looked over, she saw Liz giving her a quizzical look. "Do you guys need a place to stay?" she asked.

"Um, if you know where we can find one, I-we'd be very grateful." said Aoi with a small bow.

Liz smiled. "You can stay with us. Kidd wouldn't mind, right?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Kidd.

He seemed to ponder this for a moment, in which Aoi began to worry he would refuse. "Of course you can stay. Then there will be an even number of males and females in the house." He then turned around. "When your ready to go just call." He walked over to talk with Patti.

Aoi then went over to her team. "I found us a place to stay!" she exclaimed, smiling. Her team stared at her, dumbfounded.

"What?" they said in unison. Stein took this chance to slip away.

"We're going to stay with Liz's team."

"Oh, Aoi, you rock!" said Dani, giving her friend a hug. Aoi looked taken aback but returned the hug none the less.

"Kidd-san, we're ready to go." said a tentative Aoi as she approached the boy.

He gave a small nod. "Let's go." As the new members of Shibusen followed, he thought to himself, _I wonder if I should have told them that's it's Shimigami's house as well…_ he shrugged. _Oh well._


	4. Crazy

**A/N:** Oh my Lero, I am so sorry! I hadn't realized I never posted this chapter. I haven't had any reviews or anything posted (hint-hint, please review ^^) so I sort of forgot about this fic. I feel so bad! Any who, here's chapter 4. It is relatively crack-ish and random, but I tried. - -' Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Soul Eater, but I do own the insanity behind this story!

Jacob gaped at the sheer size of the house. "You live here!" he asked Kidd, in a state of disbelief.

Aoi and Dani stood there, stunned. "It's bigger then my whole village…" whispered Aoi in awe.

"Damn!" that was all that needed to be said as far as Dani was concerned.

"Is there a problem?" asked Kidd, looking between the group. Liz frantically started to nod her head, signaling that everything was "Okay". She then started miming what they should do to not freak out Kidd, as she was worried a bad comment from one of their guest would upset his delicate balance.

"Liz, why are you dancing around like that?" asked Patti, eyeing her sister as if she were an interesting show.

Kidd turned around to where Liz stood frozen her arms in the air. "Are you okay Liz?" he asked.

"Eh! N-nothing!" she quickly put her arms down to her sides.

Kidd raised his eyebrows. "Looked like something to me…"

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

This argument continued, the pair's voices rising. Patti hoped over to the slightly terrified newbie group. "Shall I show you to your rooms?" she said, imitating a butler she'd seen on T.V.

"Um, sure…" replied Jacob, wondering if it was to late to make a run for it. _These people are crazy!_

"No running." replied Dani and Aoi, seeming to read their Meister's mind. They each grabbed one of his arms and steered him towards the door of the house/mansion.

O-o

"So, are you guys, like, rich or something?" asked Dani, picking up a very pretty, and extremely expensive looking vase. Patti was taking them on her "Gran Tour" of the house. So far Jacob thought it was weird how everything looked so perfect. No teenage guy had this nice of a house…maybe they had a maid.

"Put that down! We can't afford for you to break something." Jacob snapped. Almost in sync, the vase slipped from her fingers. "Nooo!" wailed Jacob, diving for the vase. He caught it just in time.

Furious, he got up and was about to yell at his clumsy companion, when Patti stepped up and took the vase. "No silly, this is how you break a vase!" she yelled, a mad gleam in her eyes as she hurled the vase to the ground.

As it shattered, Jacob's eyes grew wide with horror. Would he have to pay for it? He slowly backed away from the crazy Patti who was now dancing around the shattered remains of what had been the vase.

Jacob grabbed Dani's arm. "Just back away slowly…" he whispered. Aoi hovered by the door. Jacob motioned for her to turn and make a run for it, while he dragged Dani away from the scene of the vase murder.

Patti then turned, her eyes registering that her audience was leaving. "Oi, where are you punks going!" she roared.

Aoi turned and started to sprint down the hallway. Jacob quickly caught up with her, practically carrying Dani at this point.. They took the stairs two at a time. "I'm outta here! These people are crazy!" shouted Jacob. They heard Patti following them, yelling nonsense and increased their pace.

As they came to the entryway, the door came into sight. As they got closer, Aoi took the lead. Without warning, a large form popped out of a mirror by the door. "Why hello, who might you be?" it said, raising a large white hand. Aoi screamed. She then leaped into the air and gave a round-house kick that would make Chuck Norris proud to the creature's masked face. It went back into its mirror, hands clamped around its face.

Jacob and Dani kept moving, catching up to where Aoi had stopped by the door. They kept running past Kidd and Liz, who were still on the lawn. Out the gate and down the street, they finally slowed down a few blocks away. Panting, they leaned against a fence.

Dani started jumping up and down. "Let's do that again!" she yelled, laughing. Jacob and Aoi glared at her.

O-o

"What happened?" asked Liz, looking from where Jacob's team had just zoomed away and her sister, who was looking curiously after them.

"We broke a vase, and then they started running. They're weirdoes Sis." replied Patti, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning.

Liz sighed. She had a bad feeling he sister was omitting important details.

"What vase?" asked Kidd. Patti shrugged. Kidd glared at her. " How can you not know?"

"That's not important. Who were those kids?" asked Shimigami, popping his head out the door. There was a perfect foot imprint on his face/mask.

"Um, they're the New York team you sent for. What happened to your face?" asked Liz.

"The tall girl hit me." cried the Shimigami. "But they seem like a strong bunch…" He clapped his large hands. "Well, bed-time!"

They made their way back inside.

**A/N**: Okay people, I need some feedback! Please tell me if you want me to continue this story!


	5. Walking

**A/N: Forgive me~! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been working on other stories and general stuff, and lost track of time on this story. And the chapter is short….I'm sorry T^T Anyway, there's a Soul/Aoi request from Imou, so I'm planning that for the next chapter (and a tiny bit this chapter).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

"I'm hungry!" whined Dani as the team made their way down the street. Buildings passed on both sides as the made there way down the shop filled area of town. The empty storefronts gave off a creepy feel, as if someone was watching them.

"I can't help that we're broke!" snapped Jacob, glowering at the street. They'd been walking for a few hours now and tensions were running high. The overall eerie feeling didn't help much.

"Um, Jacob…I don't want to alarm you, but I believe we've been followed for roughly four blocks, "Aoi whispered. Jacob gave an almost unperceivable nod.

"Dani, get back over here," called Jacob silently.

Dani looked over her shoulder to stick her tongue out. "Make me Jac-" Her eyes widened. "Duck!" she shouted. Aoi grabbed Jacob's shoulder and practically threw him to the ground, just missing the Demon's ax. They rolled over to where Dani stood at the ready. As they jumped back to their feet, both girls shifted to their weapon forms. Jacob stood there tensely, his gaze darting from side to side. _Where is it… _he thought. His eyes narrowed at movement to his right. He instinctively threw Aoi's katana in the general direction of the Demon. As the Demon dodged, he darted in, cutting a deep gash into it's thigh with Dani's dao form. The demon hissed, backing away. Its murky red eyes darted around, finally landing on Aoi, who had just morphed back. The demon lunged towards her.

Aoi didn't have time to react. Jacob gave a shout, echoed by Dani, as the large battle ax flew towards their friend…and was blocked by a scythe. Before the any of them had time to react, the demon was lying in pieces. Jacob and the now human Dani rushed over to where Aoi had fallen to the ground and helped her up. Maka and Soul walked over to where the team stood.

"Thank you," choked Aoi, trying to control her breathing and quickly beating heart.

"No problem," replied Soul calmly.

"Aren't you guys staying with Kidd?" asked Maka, looking between them.

Jacob and Aoi shared a look. "No," replied Jacob. "We didn't want to be a bother," he said, laughing.

"Patti?" Soul commented.

"Yeah…what is wrong with her?" asked Jacob.

"We still don't know…"

"You guys are welcome to stay at our place!" piped Maka.

Soul looked at her. "Um, Maka, I don't think we have the room…"

"Nonsense, they can have the living room."

"What about Blair?"

"She can stay in my room. Jacob and you can share the living room and the girls can have your room."

Jacob briefly wondered who Blair was before interrupting. "Listen, thanks for the offer and all, but we can take care of ourselves." He glared at Soul, disliking the way he was looking at Aoi.

Soul returned the glare. "Do you have a problem with us?" he asked, his voice low and threatening.

"I have a problem with one of you!" growled Jacob, rolling up his sleeve in a dramatic fashion. Before they could actually get fighting, Dani cam in with a swift punch to Jacob's stomach. Maka chopped Soul on the head. As both boys suck to the ground in various stages of conciseness, the girls agreed on sleeping arrangements. They then hefted their unconscious teammates off the ground and headed towards Maka and Soul's apartment.

**A/N: REVIEW! Please, so I know it's being read. I have other stuff to work on, but it would just kill me to have to put this on Hiatus…**


End file.
